Dust Revival
by lollylou
Summary: Set at the beginning of Season 6, before their first kiss, Buffy begins to see Spike in a new light until disaster stikes. What happens when the magic is worked and the 2 find themselves in a situation they would've never dreamed of? More chapters coming!
1. Default Chapter

The noise of the TV sounded throughout the living room. The light from the set reflected off of the curtains casting a glow in the darkened room. Buffy sat there with her knees curled beneath her on the couch, staring blankly at the picture on the screen. She wasn't really watching it. Thoughts continued to run through her mind, thoughts she was trying to piece together. She still hadn't told anyone about where she had been for the four months she was not in Sunnydale. Her friends still believed they were the good Samaritans, rescuing her from the evil of Hell. She did not want to tell them. They would only feel guilty for the next ten years, and they would all tip-toe around her like she would break if they touched her. She knew them all too well. It had been a few months now anyway, and she was finally coming to terms with being back again. The money problems had been seen to, and it was indescribable being back with Dawn. She would just keep it to herself. The only thing was she hadn't kept it to herself. There was one person she had told. She didn't know why the hell she had told this person, but she had, for some strage reason. Her thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened and her younger sister appeared in the living room. Buffy tuned her attention to the teenager, who was leaning against the door-frame; ready to go and deposit the overnight bag she was carrying up in her bedroom.  
  
"Hey, how was the sleep-over?" Buffy asked matter of factly.  
  
"Same old same old. Janice's new boyfriend was there, he is HOT!"  
  
Buffy wrinkled her brows at her sister. "Riiiight, nice to know."  
  
Dawn began to walk away as she turned to walk up the stairs. "Yeah it is actually." She shouted.  
  
Buffy shook her head in dismay as she turned her attention back towards the television.  
  
"Oh and Spike's outside." Dawn shouted from her position at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah he's standing by the tree, smoking a cigarette. I spoke to him as I came in."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. She thought Spike had gotten over waiting outside her house. She peeked out of the curtains as she kneeled up on the sofa. Surely enough Dawn had been right. She could see the top of his head and the cigarette smoke. Buffy closed the curtains with force as she sat back on the sofa and continued to watch the television. If she had thought she was distracted before, this time was a lot worse. Thoughts of Spike kept returning. She put it down to frustration, and she eventually gave in. She stormed out of the front door to where he was standing and stood directly in front of him, silent, as she placed her hand on her hip.  
  
"Slayer." Spike nodded his head at her in recognition of her presence as he flicked the butt of his cigarette onto the concrete, stamping it out.  
  
"Spike." Buffy replied. "Why're you here?" Straight to the point, she thought, best way with vampires.  
  
Spike sniggered looking at the ground where his foot continued to swivel on the butt of his cigarette. He peered up at her beneath his dark lashes. The look was almost one of shyness, as he smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Free country pet."  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew this was going no where. And that look he was giving her. Her eyes continuously flickered towards the house, as she tried to avoid the coy stare he was giving. Buffy turned around and began walking back into the house. She was half way up the porch steps when his voice stopped her.  
  
"Buffy…wait."  
  
She turned around with raised eyebrows. "Spike, what do you want?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes this time. "You alright?"  
  
She looked confused. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"What a bloody question. You died and got pulled outta heaven, are you s'posed to be alright 'bout that?" He looked down at the ground his time, kicking some random dirt below his boots. "I know I wouldn't be."  
  
She sighed as she sat down on the porch step and put her head in her hands as she grabbed the hair at both sides of her head. She said nothing, just stared blankly at concrete in front of her. She suddenly felt a body sit down beside her. He did nothing, just sat there too. It was exactly what she needed. Just to know someone was there. They both sat there like that for some time. Buffy was thinking. Spike was there for her. Eventually she spoke up.  
  
"It's just, I can't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand, but with that, I have to deal with it on my own."  
  
Spike turned to look at her profile. "You're not on your own love."  
  
Buffy turned to look at him for the first time since settling on the steps. She saw the sincere look in his eyes. A look of honestly and love. How could she deny him when he felt those things? It was more than anyone else felt for her at the moment. She smiled. "Thank you Spike. I really do mean that. I know you and me don't really see eye to eye but I do appreciate your support."  
  
Spike continued to look at her and it appeared that tears were forming in her eyes as she turned her head back around. He really wanted to hold her, for her to know that he was there. Instead he placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently, in a gesture of comfort. He half expected her to slap him right there and then for it but she did nothing. She sat there, staring straight ahead, letting him touch her. Although it was only small, it meant a lot to him. What he didn't know was that it also meant a lot to her at that moment. Suddenly the tears that were being held back began to fall from her eyes. Her chin began to tremble as she buried her head in her hands. Spike knew that if non-beating heart could break, it would have done right there and then.  
  
"Shhh, love it's OK. Come on don't cry." He reluctantly took his hand off of her knee and placed I round her shoulders. Buffy immediately accepted this gesture and snuggled close to his side, burying her head to his chest. Spike instantly wrapped both of his arms around her, running his hands up and down her arms as she wept into the cotton of his shirt. They sat in that position for what seemed like hours. Although it wasn't much, it was a giant leap for the two of them.  
  
The next morning arrived as the bright Californian sunlight peeked in through the gap in the bedroom curtains. Buffy awoke later than usual. She half opened her eyes as she rolled across her bed to look at the clock on the cabinet. It read 11.00am. She groaned as her head hit the pillow. Her eyes felt extremely swollen. Suddenly memories of last night came flooding back. Her crying. Her bearing all to Spike. Her crying on Spike. Shit. What had she done? She was not going to be able to look him in the eyes again! He must have thought she was a total sap. How girly was that? And to do it in front of Spike? He was never going to let her live this down. She sighed as she threw the bedcovers away and climbed out of the bed. She stretched slightly as she pulled on her robe and began to climb down the stairs. She was greeted immediately by the sight of Dawn, watching morning television, already washed and dressed. Well, it is 11am she thought. I should be washed and dressed. Buffy went over and sat down besides her sister. "Hey." She greeted, another slight yawn escaping her lips.  
  
"Hey. What's up with you sleeping in so late? I thought you were usually the early bird." Dawn continued to stare at the television, whilst taking a sip of Orange Juice.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I was suffering from early bird syndrome. One lie in every ten years wouldn't hurt right?"  
  
Dawn looked at her sister. She could clearly see the puffy eyes her sister was sporting. It was obvious she had been crying for some time last night. Dawn decided to leave it though. She didn't want to get into anything right now, and Buffy didn't look ready to talk about whatever it was.  
  
"Nope, sure wouldn't. So, you going over to the magic shop today?"  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna go catch up wit whatever's going down in slayer land. It's been a little quiet on patrol recently so I'll see if Giles has found anything out."  
  
"Can I come?" Dawn looked eager.  
  
Buffy debated it. "What about that assignment you told me about?"  
  
Dawn looked around the room frantically. "Uh, w…what assignment?"  
  
"Exactly my point. You are staying here until it's done. Don't want another Summer's with no education. You can some over when you're done. Deal?"  
  
Dawn gave an annoyed look. "Deal."  
  
Buffy began to move off of the sofa. "K, well I'm gonna make myself look decent and then head off to the shop. They'll wanna know where I am. I'll maybe see you later."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy began to head out of the room. "Oh and Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Get that assignment done."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and saluted her older sister. "Yes sir!"  
  
Buffy made her way down the streets of Sunnydale towards the magic shop. She felt more refreshed now as her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. It was a warm enough day and so she had decided to wear her new floral skirt she had purchased a few days ago. Always count on a little retail therapy to cheer you up. She finally approached the magic shop and walked in, plastering a bright smile on her face. She actually did feel a lot better this morning. Maybe it was the decent night's sleep she had gotten, or maybe it was pouring out her worries and feelings to someone last night. Whatever it was, she felt a hell of a lot better than yesterday.  
  
"Hey guys, what's cooking?" She greeted brightly as she walked towards the counter, hopping up onto it. She looked at the faces around her. Willow and Tara were seated together at the table, looking over something on Willow's laptop. Xander was busy dusting a few objects on the shelves whilst Anya and Giles were situated directly behind her, behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Buffy! Why you so late?" Willow asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I actually slept in for the first time in, like forever. It has actually made me feel a lot better. Might have to do it again sometime."  
  
"Buffy, the sleeping in vampire slayer. Would have never guessed." Xander's voice could be heard from amongst the shelves. Buffy sniggered at her friend's comment.  
  
"Sooooo, Giles, out found out anything about why it's so quiet in the land of all things that go bump in the night?" Buffy swivelled around on the counter top so that she was facing the middle-aged man.  
  
"Well, no not really. Although I am not expressing great worry. There comes a time in every slayer's career when things so get a little…well, slow. Things should pick up again soon though, do not worry." Giles looked down at the papers that needed seeing to on the counter.  
  
"Oh I'm not worrying. Actually quite enjoying the peace and quiet. Buffy turned herself around once more on the counter top. She let out a small shriek as she was immediately face to face with Spike.  
  
"Something wrong Slayer?" He smirked.  
  
"Don't do that to me Spike! You scared the living daylights outta me!" Buffy exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"Well there's a first." He continued to smirk at her.  
  
Buffy suddenly turned a little embarrassed. This was the first time she had come in contact with Spike since last night. She didn't really know how to react after showing him such vulnerability. Spike leaned in slightly whispering near her ear.  
  
"Can I speak to you for a sec pet?"  
  
Buffy looked confused. "Why?"  
  
"Just…can I? In the back?" Spike motioned with his head over towards the training room.  
  
Buffy looked around at the people around her. No one really seemed to be taking any notice. She sighed and jumped off of the counter. Spike smiled and she followed him into the back room. Why she was doing this she did not know.  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her and walked over to the side of the room where she leaned casually against the wall. Spike stood in front of her. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked solemnly into her eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright, after last night I mean."  
  
Buffy broke the eye contact and looked down at the floor. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, she was glad that he was still there for her and that he wasn't teasing her about her display last night. She eventually looked up at him again.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am actually feeling a lot better after pouring my feelings out so to speak. Spike, I am sorry for burdening you with it all. I guess you think I'm a right freak."  
  
Spike sniggered, then placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "Love, don't you think it's the other way around there?"  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"And don't feel sorry at all. I know you don't want to hear this but I care Buffy. I don't like seeing you hurting and so it made me feel so good last night knowing that you could talk to me. I'm here for you alright?" As he finished he ran his hands down both of her arms, taking her hands in his. He didn't even think of what he was doing, it all seemed so natural to him. Buffy continued to look in his eyes. Then all of a sudden she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waste. Just being held by him felt so good at this moment. All their differences were forgotten. All her hatred for him flew out the window. At that moment it was just him holding her, his strong masculine arms wrapped tightly around her petite waste. His hand rubbing up and down her back soothingly. Eventually Buffy pulled away. He still held her, his arms around her waste, as their faces were inches apart. Suddenly, before either of them knew what was happening, his lips were upon hers. The kiss they shared was not one of passion, nor one of hunger. It was gentle. The feel of his cool lips, briefly skimming over hers ever so softly over and over was like heaven all over again. Her lips tasted so sweet to him. Buffy wrapped her arm around Spike's neck as she pulled him closer to her. He tilted his head ever so slightly and the kiss was deepened. From that moment on, they were in paradise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spike continued to move his lips softly over Buffy's, not wanting to move too fast by going any further. This was a moment he had dreamt of ever since he had developed feelings for her. He was not going to ruin it by taking it a step too far. As soon as he had finished that thought and had started enjoying the pure ecstasy of her lips upon his, she hurriedly broke away. Shit! Spike thought. It was getting too good to be true.  
  
Buffy looked around frantically. What had she done? She couldn't be kissing Spike, she just couldn't. It wasn't right. Images of blood and murders had started rushing through her mind. Images of the history the two of them shared. She just couldn't be kissing him. She looked up at him, with regret and anguish in her eyes. She looked into the intense blue eyes of the vampire and saw a look of anger and anxiety.  
  
"Spike, I just can't…" She began until he cut her off.  
  
"Can't what slayer? Can't get my hopes up by kissing me, a God damn kiss of pure paradise, and then decide it's wrong, and in the process ripping me apart inside? That it?"  
  
Buffy had never felt so lost and so questionable than she did right then. She was not going to deny she felt something for Spike, and hurting him like this was the last thing she wanted, but there were the consequences. What the hell would her friends say? And her sister? Tears began forming in her eyes as she saw Spike's facial cast.  
  
"Spike I just can't!" With that she ran out of the training room as fast as she could. She didn't want to face her friend's questions either right now, so she ran, she ran to a place where she could be with someone she knew cared.  
  
  
  
As soon as Buffy had left, Spike picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a chair at the side of the room. With all the strength he possessed, he threw the chair across the room and almost into oblivion.  
  
"BLOODY SLAYER!" He growled at the top of his voice. Why did she have this effect on him? Why did she make him feel like he would die again for her? And even now, at a time like this, when she had torn him apart inside, he still needed her.  
  
"You're turning into a bloody ponse!" He shouted to no one in particular. All of a sudden Xander and Giles crashed through the door.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here Spike?" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Buffy runs out in tears and then it sounds like the training room is being torn down by a hurricane, with all the banging. Spike what is going on?" Giles added.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. This was all he needed. "Oh just piss off the lot of ya!" With that he pushed past the two men and stormed out of the magic shop, nearly bringing the door down with him on the way.  
  
  
  
She sat there, tears splashing from her cheeks onto the ground in front of her.  
  
"I miss you. Why can't you be here at a time like this, a time when I need someone to talk to."  
  
Buffy stared at her mother's grave, as she hugged her knees to herself and cried.  
  
"The one person that I can talk to, is the person right now I need to talk about! Why is it all so complicated!"  
  
Buffy wiped a finger along her mother's name. "I don't know what's wrong with me. All of a sudden I find myself caring for Spike, caring in a way that I know I shouldn't. Then I let my feelings get the better of me and I do something stupid like that. I mean, I know it's just not going to work, he's a vampire! I can't do that again. Especially with a vampire with no soul."  
  
She paused as another tear splashed off of her nose. This time her tears were accompanied by the splashing of rain.  
  
"He just seems to care so much. He seems to be the only person I can talk to right now. About everything. I can just sit there with him and all my feelings pour out. He is just able to bring them out of me. I just seem to feel so at ease when I'm with him."  
  
The rain began to pour down from the sky more heavily now. Buffy was getting soaked through and was already beginning to shiver. She tilted her head upwards and let the rain wash over he face. She didn't have the will or the energy to move at that moment. She just wanted to curl up and stay in that position forever. With her mother, where no one could get to her. Blackness covered her vision, as she seemed to fall into a sleep. Suddenly, through the daze of semi-consciousness, she felt two hands around her waste and she felt herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. She didn't know how long she had fallen asleep for, but she felt herself shaking uncontrollably through the effects of the rain soaking through her. It wasn't long before the daze overtook her and her head flopped back against her carrier.  
  
  
  
Spike had decided to go for a walk as he left the shop. He had decided that up until he realized it was still late afternoon. It would be another couple of hours before the sun went down. "Bugger!" He was still angry and he couldn't bring himself to go back to his crypt yet, he would only end up smashing the whole place up. "Bloody slayer" he muttered over and over. He decided to go and sit in the ally behind the shop. It was dark there and he would be alone. He sat on a step as he pulled out his cigarettes and began smoking. Maybe they would help in calming him down. He lit up and tilted his head back against the brick behind him as he took a drag. Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps coming up the ally. Bloody brilliant, he thought. There goes my theory of being alone. Just as he began taking another drag two hands were around his throat and hoisting up to a standing position. Spike choked from his throat being crushed and also the smoke that had been trapped in the center of his throat.  
  
"William, William, William. We meet again." The gruff voice murmured from the shadows. Spike winced as he tried to make out the figure in front of him. He tried to get words out but his throat was being crushed.  
  
"I have been savoring this day for the past hundred years."  
  
Suddenly the figure let go of Spike, throwing him onto the concrete below him with extreme force. Spike coughed, as he finally got his voice back. "Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"You don't remember me? I am hurt William. Although, I must say, I do look slightly different to the last time we met."  
  
Spike had a better view of the figure now. It was a vampire alright. And by the sound of his voice, he was British too. Also a vampire that looked slightly familiar. He couldn't pin point how though. "Look, I don't bloody well know who you are so save us both a lotta time an' just bloody well say." Spike got back up to his feet, but was immediately pushed back down again. The strange vampire kicked him twice in the ribs for good measure.  
  
"Don't like you getting cocky with me William. Now, let's go back one century. A quiet November night in London. I was walking with my fiancee then, along the Thames. Just proposed to her I had, and we were the happiest people in the world that night. That was until you came and ruined it."  
  
The past words were said with such vengeance that they almost made Spike apprehensive.  
  
"You took my fiancee from under my nose, snapped her neck, and drank from her right in front of me. There was a woman behind you, edging you on, almost giving you instructions."  
  
Suddenly Spike's eyes grew wide. He remembered. That night. That night was the night he was turned. And the woman this man was talking of, she was his first kill. Spike swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"I didn't know you were a…"  
  
"A vampire? Wasn't. Not until a few days later. I had nothing left in my life to live for. Not until I was turned anyway. Then my reason for living, or shall we say not, became a lot different. I have spent the last hundred years hunting you down William. Now, I have found you," the words were stated so casually. "I kill you."  
  
Before the vampire had a chance to do anything, Spike was running. He ran as fast as he could down the ally. As he approached the end, he began to worry. It was still light, and he could hear the guy approaching from behind. He yanked off his duster and threw it around as much of him as he could. A few minor burns were better than being dust anyway. He ran into the street and the sun began burning him slightly, but he had covered a good proportion of himself. He didn't know where he was going but he just ran. He ran until the sun went down.  
  
  
  
An hour later and Spike removed the duster from over his head and placed it back over his black shirt. The sun had finally set and he had found himself in one of the many graveyards in Sunnydale. It wasn't far from his crypt now. All of that running had burnt away a lot of the anger he had carried a few hours ago. He couldn't believe that that vampire had tried to kill him, was still trying. Spike wasn't overly worried, as he knew he would most like be able to take him down. A few drops of rain begin splashing onto his face. Those few drops rapidly turned into a downpour.  
  
"Bloody fantastic". He continued to walk on, but was stopped when he saw a figure crouched down by a grave, unmoving. This took his interest, and as he moved closer, he began to worry as he recognized it as being Joyce's grave. His worry was defined as he soon realized the figure was Buffy. She looked to be unconscious and was soaked through. Spike ran over to her as fast as he could. He picked her up so that she was laid in his arms. How could this girl get so many emotions out of him in the space of a few hours? He walked as fast as he could, intent on getting her home as soon as he possibly could.  
  
  
  
He walked up the Summer's pathway and looked up at the house. It looked as if no one was in. That was a good thing. He didn't really feel like explaining himself to the Scoobies or little sister. He suddenly cursed under his breath as he realized the door would be locked. He hurried as fast as he could, with Buffy still unconscious in his arms, around to the back door. He praised, as he found out it was still open. Thank heavens the little bit was not responsible enough to lock all doors when she left the house. Spike made his way through to the living room and he laid Buffy down on the couch. He hurried upstairs to the linen closet, where he retrieved a blanket and some pillows. As he made his way over to the couch where she lay, he placed the blanket around her tightly. Her clothes were still soaking, but he didn't really think it would be right for him to take her clothes off and replace them. Since when did he start growing a conscience? Once she was comfortable, he went to the bathroom, to where he retrieved a flannel. He ran it under the tap and walked back over to Buffy, where he placed it on her head. Hopefully this would have some result in waking her up. He knelt down besides her, stroking her hair, whispering for her to wake up. Suddenly she stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"W...w…where am I?" She whimpered.  
  
"Shhh, pet it's OK. You're on your coach. You passed out by your mum's grave. I brought you home."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. Here he was again, rescuing her, there for her when she needed him. How could she have denied someone with so much care held for her? She took his hand in hers and kissed it gently.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah love?"  
  
"Stay here with me please."  
  
Spike smiled with content. "'Course I will pet."  
  
With that he sat on the sofa beside her head as she placed her had on his lap and floated back to sleep.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! 


End file.
